DC-DC converters are devices converting an input voltage at a first level to an output voltage at a second level. Typically although not necessary, the first and second level may be different. Depending on the specific type of a conversion circuit, DC-DC converters may be able to up-convert DC voltages also referred to as step-up converters or boost converters, down convert DC voltages also referred to as step-down converters or buck converters or up-convert or down-convert also referred to as buck boost converters. Furthermore, DC-DC converters may be distinguished whether the output voltage is reversed or not-reversed compared to the input voltage, the former type being referred to as inverting converters. In DC-DC converters, an inductive element or inductor is used for storing and releasing energy. Current is provided to the inductive element dependent on the control of a switch.